User talk:TrashMan
Why the hell was my chapter deleted? Everything I wrote is gone! WTF?F?F?F?F?F?F TrashMan (talk) 14:16, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Still waiting for someone to shed some light on this subject... TrashMan (talk) 12:24, October 24, 2014 (UTC) In Regards To Your Commentary You should not delete the messages that are left on your Talk page. It makes it look like you don't care about other people opinions. Furthermore the message you deleted at the end was from Blade bane, an administrator. I would restore the text if I were you. Supahbadmarine 13:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't see a reason to leave old, unimportant messages lying around. Even moreso if the points and/or issues in theam have already been adressed. They serve no purpose anymore and just clog the page. TrashMan 13:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) The message will need to stay there for a while just until we (the administratorial members) trust that you really have understood what I have written to you, and that you are not simply just brushing your warning off. In addition, it alerts other administrators that in the case you should act uncivilized to more people, that you have already been warned for this conduct. It's more of a alert notice to other administrators than anything else, and if in two weeks or so you've had no more complaints I've had to look into, feel free to remove the warning if I don't get around to doing so myself. I hope you can understand where I'm coming from. -Blade bane Yeah, I get it. No worries... Not that I think I acted uncivilized. Somewhat hostile, yes. Uncivilized, no. TrashMan 14:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Infobox suggestion Hey buddy, I checked out your Knights of Vengance page, cool chapter. Just though you might want to use the Space Marine chapter infobox, just a bit neater. Have a look, it's up to you. :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 13:15, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Reason for Deletion It was deleted because it was in clear violation of the 40k fanon:Rules|rules] in regards to what is deemed an acceptable article: "An article should be a minimum of three decent sized paragraphs, or half a page in a Microsoft word document (Size 12 font at most). An article with less than this may be deleted (Depending on spelling, grammar and obviously length)". It was deleted during a site clean up of stub articles. I have temporarily undeleted it to give you a chance to improve the article and expand upon it. You have 24 hours to make an amendments which you see fit. If action is not taken or the article remains too short, it will be deleted once more. --'Cal XDMy Talk' 14:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mistake Just to let you know the 'Knights of Vengance' page has a mistake, its spelt Vengeance unless its on purpose, thanks. I am not entirely sure why the Phoenix Knights were deleted. Though I should point out that having your sections in all Caps is against the wikia manual of style, and is thus an infraction. The reason why the supporting articles were deleted is because if the primary article no longer exists than associated content goes with it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:55, October 24, 2014 (UTC) So no chance of restoring it? Crapola.. I had no written backup. All that text. All that writing. Now I have to do it all over again..SIGH EDIT: Looks like I migth be able to salvage some of it. Found some bits I posted on other forums. Not much, but better than nothing. TrashMan (talk) 10:08, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. In the meantime I managed to collect pieces of my writing and make a new Article (Phoenix Knights) So the old atricle can now be safely deleted (altough I'd reccomed keeping it for a few days to make sure I haven't forgotten anything). I am hoping you can restore the articles for Arturian Draco and Uriel Ignis, because for them I truly have no backup at all. As for the various images I think I have them lying about somewhere, so I can probably re-upload. TrashMan (talk) 13:19, October 27, 2014 (UTC) If you answer to other people here, none will notice it. You have to post your answer to other people's talk pages so they'll get a notice about it. In addition, Uriel Ignis has been deleted twice because of quality issues and non-canon friendliness, I think that a fresh new start would make a lot better stuff than start to modify previously NCF seen content. --Remos talk 13:40, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Uriel Ignis first time was "Page was small, and clearly in violation of the established Canon. It was left alone for far too long." and second time was "needs property template. Also needs to get rid of useless spacings between headings and to get rid of the homerules, they are not allowed on this site." So there might be an admin that revives that, but I definately won't do such things. Two chances is in my oppinion one too many and third one is out of question. --Remos talk 12:20, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of Uriel Ignis This message was left on the Talk:Uriel Ignis page two years ago. The page then went on to break our Article Policy Rules and was left for a good month with the appropriate template. You have had more than enough time to fix the issues. This isn't some recent thing. It is the writer's responsibility to back up articles that are at risk, not the admins. Also, don't lie to admins. There wasn't any confusion. The article being deleted had nothing to do with canonical reasons and it wasn't somehow mistaken for Uriel Ventris. It was deleted the first time for violating our older, more lenient rules, in regards to article length. It was deleted the second time because it was in violation of our newly implimented Article Quality Policy. If you attempt to harass the admins again and - in particular - lie, you will be treated under the Banning policy's Minor Offences. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 16:15, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm afraid that is not possible. It was Necrus who removed the pages, so you have to consult him about recovering the article. I am not about to step on other admins' decisions, after all, the page was under deletation for a month. That is quite generous time. Talk with Necrus. --Remos talk 00:41, October 30, 2014 (UTC) So please, enlight me. What is the relation of Phoenix Knights and Knights of Vengance, because to me they seem a lot like duplicate articles and all associate articles refer once to another and then to another article. So, are these two different articles or duplicates? --Remos talk 17:08, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Since you've decided to leave our wiki, we've agreed to systematically delete all of your articles. They'll be of no use to us here. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 16:44, December 10, 2014 (UTC)